1. Field
The present disclosure relates to heating elements, and more particularly, to heating elements including nanomaterial fillers, apparatuses including the heating element, and methods of manufacturing the heating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heating element may be classified as an organic heating element including carbon as a main element, such as graphite, carbon nanotube, carbon black, etc.; a metal heating element including a metal, such as Ag, Ni—Cr group, Mo, W, etc.; and a ceramic heating element including a ceramic, such as silicon carbide, molybdenum silicide, etc. The heating element may be further classified as a rod type heating element having a rod shape and a roll type heating element in which a heating element in the form of a thick film is placed on a substrate. The organic heating element may be easily and inexpensively manufactured, but high temperature durability thereof is relatively low since the organic material reacts with oxygen at a high temperature. The metal heating element has high electrical conductivity and may be easily controlled, and thus, the heat generating characteristics thereof are good. However at high temperatures, the metal of the metal heating element may be oxidized, and thus, the heat generating characteristics thereof may be reduced. The ceramic heating element has a low level of reactivity with oxygen, and thus has high temperature durability over an extended period of time, but the electrical conductivity thereof is relatively low compared to the metal heating element. In addition, ceramic is sintered at a high temperature. The rod type heating element is easily manufactured, but maintaining a temperature in cavities thereof is difficult. However, in the roll type heating element, the whole roll may generate heat, and thus a temperature in the cavities thereof may be uniformly maintained.